Compact florescent lamps are increasingly being employed as replacements for ordinary incandescent lamp bulbs.
They are energy efficient and long lasting. Many jurisdictions are requiring usage of compact florescent lamps in both homes and commercial buildings.
Unless covered, CFLs are relatively unsightly. As discussed in greater detail below, the function of the invention disclosed and claimed herein is not only to conceal CFLs, but also protect them against damage. The invention relates to a CFL cover that will fit the vast majority of CFLs currently on the market and does not require modification for use with current CFL parts or manufacturing methods. The cover is relatively small, simple and inexpensive to manufacture. The cover does not envelope the CFL bulb, allowing improved heat dissipation. Direct contact with the CFL cross member allows the cover to act as a heat sink.
While it is well known to employ shades, covers, lenses or the like in connection with ordinary light bulbs, the arrangements known in the prior art are not particularly suitable for use with spiral-type compact florescent lamps. In addition, many such prior art devices are relatively complex and expensive.
The following patents are believed to be representative of the current state of the prior art in this field: U.S. Pat. No. 2,271,515, issued Feb. 3, 1942, U.S. Pat. No. 576,267, issued Feb. 2, 1897, U.S. Pat. No. 5,605,391, issued Feb. 25, 1997, U.S. Pat. No. 2,126,650, issued Aug. 9, 1938, U.S. Pat. No. 1,809,878, issued Jun. 16, 1931, U.S. Pat. No. 1,774,512, issued Sep. 2, 1930, U.S. Pat. No. 1,765,212, issued Jun. 17, 1930, U.S. Pat. No. 1,759,985, issued May 27, 1930, U.S. Pat. No. 1,573,489, issued Feb. 16, 1926, U.S. Pat. No. 1,566,327, issued Dec. 22, 1925, U.S. Pat. No. 1,291,510, issued Jan. 14, 1919, U.S. Pat. No. 1,245,855, issued Nov. 6, 1917, U.S. Pat. No. 1,211,772, issued Jan. 9, 1917, U.S. Pat. No. 1,117,131, issued Nov. 10, 1914, U.S. Pat. No. 1,090,465, issued Mar. 17, 1914, U.S. Pat. No. 1,017,173, issued Feb. 13, 1912, U.S. Pat. No. 794,296, issued Jul. 11, 1905, U.S. Pat. No. 707,433, issued Aug. 19, 1902 and U.S. Pat. No. 1,249,364, issued Dec. 11, 1917.